


Candy

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [42]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Detective Len, Established Relationship, Len works at the CCPD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry has a very distracting habit.





	

Barry Allen had an oral fixation almost as bad, if not worse, than Cisco Ramon. The difference is that Barry would have pens or pencils more often than not pressed between his plush lips. On occasion he’d crave sugar so it would be lollies or something similar. Today Barry sat in the labs at the CCPD with a small twirl lolli slipping past his mouth. Len made his way up the stairs with a new file in hand. Singh had asked him to run it up the stairs. When he got there everything was being moved before he could even blink, lightning filling the room. Smiling fondly Len lent against the door, watching his boyfriend speed around. He never got tired of watching it.

“Hey.” He called out. Barry stopped in his movements, lips wrapped around the sweet. Now if this had only been the first one it wouldn’t have affected Len but since Monday the younger man had been eating the candy. Long licks all the way to the tip, sliding it past slippery lips and swallowing. Not to mention the noise he makes when he’s eating. That was why instead of just handing the folder over and ignoring the whole thing Len placed the folder on a nearby surface. Turning he shut the door and locked it.

“Len?” Barry asked curiously, the lolli still in his mouth. Loosening his tie Len moved closer. He pulled the candy away to kiss Barry deeply, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. It was sweet with sugar and artificial fruit flavors. He pressed closer, making sure that Barry could feel his hardness. Len pulled back to kiss along Barry’s neck, licking and sucking at the long neck.

“L-Len?” Barry gasped as a particularly sharp bite.

“You have been an awful tease Barry.” Len hummed as he slid a hand up the back of Barry’s shirt, pressing firmly on the warm flesh, “Sucking on those candies.” Len raked his nails gently down Barry’s spine causing him to shiver.

“Making those noises,” A whimper passed Barry’s lips as Len sucked a dark spot, “And being too busy for us to see each other outside of work.”

“Oh god Len, please.”

“Please what?” Len asked pulling back and resting a hand on Barry’s cheek. When he ran his thumb over Barry’s lower lip he opened his mouth. He sealed his lips over the tip, tongue flicking at it as a light suction was applied. Len pressed his forehead against Barry’s.

“Kid.” Len’s tone was a warning. Barry tilted his head before spinning them around so that Len was pressed against the desk. Letting Len’s thumb go Barry sank to his knees. Len watched as Barry undid his pants, pulling them down low enough for his member to come out. Not hesitating Barry leant forward, teasing the head. Len bit his lip as Barry started to vibrate. Barry was going full out and soon Len was cumming. Barry swallowed before he stood, kissing Len once more.

“My turn.” Len purred as he sank down to return the favor. Barry whimpered and moaned as Len sucked, tongue dancing along the skin. When Barry finally lost it Len easily swallowed as he stood up. Len pulled Barry closer, kissing him deeply.

“My apartment at seven?” Barry offered.

“Make sure to have the larger twist pop.” Len ordered as he fixed his appearance. He kissed Barry one more time before leaving the lab. He couldn’t wait till later that night.


End file.
